Home Tutor
by Indukcupang
Summary: Penting isinya Chanbaek. Just Chanbaek. GS. PWP. Present for Chanbaekshipper. RnR gals.


**Home Tutor**

 **.**

 **Present by indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Gals. Ini PWP. Gamau dosa? Jan baca.**

 **Underage? Go away.**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo. GS. PWP.**

 **.**

 **NP: Zayn malik** **–** **pillow talk**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun's side_

Punya guru _private_ yang sialan—tampan itu memang menyenangkan. _Why_? Untuk pribadi saja sangat menguntungkan. Beruntung seperti apa? Yah. Bisa dipamerkan pada teman-teman yang selalu memuja-muja pacarnya. Seperti Luhan membanggakan Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo yang selalu membanggakan Jongin. Padahal menurutku _nothing special_. Sehun yang terlalu putih bak vampir dan Jongin yang terlalu hitam. _Ewh_.

Mendingan lelaki yang berada dibelakangku saat ini. Sudah tampan. Kulit normal. Tinggi. Bawaannya _happiness_. Kenapa? Karena dia itu _easy-going_ sekali. Seru.

"Menurutku pekerjaan rumahmu kali ini tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan, Baek.." Lelaki tinggi itu berbicara setelah membaca deretan angka-angka yang menurutku akan membunuhku perlahan.

"Hm. _Whatever. I can't do it._ "

Baik. Aku sudah cuek atau belum? Haha.

Kenapa aku sok cuek? Iyalah. Lelaki tampan ini sangat menyebalkan. Sangat.

"Cobalah mengerjakannya dulu, Baek. Kalau menyerah baru meminta bantuan." Jawab lelaki itu sambil meletakkan buku cetak math milikku.

"Chan. Terserahku meminta pertolonganmu atau tidak. Kau dibayar untuk membantuku."

Aw. Aku terlalu sadis. Biar saja. Toh dia tidak akan mengambil hati ucapanku.

"Oh? Okay nona byun. Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku sadar diri."

Eh? Mengapa dia merendah? Tumben?

"Izinkan aku kekamar mandi sebentar. Boleh?"

Pamitnya padaku. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Setelah melihatku mengangguk ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah itu. Dan setelah dia hilang dibalik pintu, aku langsung menutup buku-bukunya dan berlari menuju sofa coklat caramel diruangan itu.

 _Baekhyun's side end_

 **.**

Sambil berlari kearah sofa, gadis berbadan munyil itu melepaskan celana dalamnya dengan mudahnya. Mudah karena saat ini gadis itu tengah menggunakan _dress babydoll_ berwarna putih yang dilapisi cardigan berwarna hitam.

Didudukkannya tubuhnya diatas sofa tersebut dan meraih buku novel diatas meja dihadapannya dan membuka halaman novel itu sembarang.

Gadis itu dengan sengaja duduk mengangkang dan menampakkan daerah kewanitaannya yang begitu menggoda jiwa para lelaki manapun yang melihatnya.

 _Dress babydoll_ yang dikenakannya melorot sebatas panggul dan cardigan hitam itu dibukanya.

"Panas." Sebut Baekhyun sambil mengipas leher indahnya.

Dan disaat kegiatan mengipasnya dinikmati olehnya, seorang lelaki tampan berjalan dari arah pintu belakang.

Seketika lelaki itu terdiam ditempatnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang menunjukkan kewanitaannya.

Dan lalu pemuda itu terkekeh dan tersenyum miring.

"Ah. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu fokus." Ujar Chanyeol—nama lelaki tampan itu—sambil berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Gadis itu menyeringai. " _Really? How?_ " Tanya Baekhyun ringan.

Tanpa tahu malu, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol yang tengah lancang menatap selangkangannya. Dan Baekhyun bahkan semakin memperlebar membuka pahanya untuk dipandangi oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat dua langkah pada gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu menarik Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

Dan ketika gadis itu berdiri, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menabrakkan mulut keduanya. Membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Baekhyun yang memang tujuannya menggoda sang guru _private_ , begitu senang karena Chanyeol memburunya duluan walau ia harus menanggalkan celana dalamnya terlebih dahulu.

Bibir keduanya saling mengulum dan sesekali lidah keduanya membelit satu sama lain. Melepaskan kuluman yang menyebabkan benang saliva. Lalu kemudian kembali saling berciuman.

Chanyeol yang sudah dibakar oleh gairah karena diundang Baekhyun setan kebejatannya begitu liar ditiap-tiap ciumannya. Tangan bejatnya membelai pantat sintal Baekhyun dan sebelah tangannya menekan tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap menempel padanya. Dada berisi Baekhyun begitu terasa didadanya. Memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan dan menegangkan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya ditengkuk Chanyeol dan sesekali membelai dan meremas rambut Chanyeol. Memberi tahukan pada Chanyeol kalau ia suka dengan ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bawahan _dress babydoll_ yang digunakan Baekhyun. Meremat bongkahan kenyal bernama pantat Baekhyun lagi. Menekan pantat Baekhyun kedepan agar semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal perutnya.

Aha. Sepertinya baru setengah bangun.

Baekhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka cardigan hitamnya dan membuangnya kebelakang. Lalu gadis itu mengelus dada Chanyeol yang terlapisi kemeja _babyblue_ yang membuat Chanyeol jadi seksi dan menggemaskan diwaktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol membuat jarak diantara keduanya, melepaskan kulumannya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecewa. Tatapan sinis dilemparkan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan saat marah.

Membayar amarah Baekhyun, lelaki tampan itu menurunkan tali _dress babydoll_ Baekhyun hingga tali dress itu melewati lengan ranting Baekhyun dan menampakkan payudara sintal Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. _Dress_ itu berkumpul dipinggang ranting Baekhyun. Dan membuat gadis itu sangat seksi dimata Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan tangannya pada payudara Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan. Mengirimkan sensasi-sensasi membakar yang menyenangkan. Dan mampu membuat gadis berbadan kecil itu mengerang nikmat.

"Angghh.." Desah Baekhyun mengalun penuh candu dan berirama ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku bangun, baek.." Bisik Chanyeol dan lalu mengulum puncak payudara Baekhyun. Dan membuat gadis itu mendesah dan menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ini sangat nikmat.

"Izinkan aku menidurkannyaahhh.." Ucapan Baekhyun menjadi sebuah desahan penuh ekstasi karena Chanyeol memainkan giginya dipuncak payudaranya dan tangannya mengelus selangkangan Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Kepala Chanyeol naik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan tidur didalam saja. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.." Jawab Chanyeol yang lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terlena dan mengangguk.

"Ayah dan ibumu akan pulang dalam waktu setengah jam lagi, Baek. Jadi biarkan aku memasukimu." Ucapan erotis yang membuat dewi setan dalam tubuh Baekhyun bangun dan memohon untuk disetubuhi. "Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin segera memasukimu, sayang.." Bisik Chanyeol lagi dan lalu mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Yaaah. Masuki aku, Chaanhh.." Baekhyun mendesah penuh birahi. Gadis itu benar-benar diliputi nafsu. Begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak akan bermain lambat?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Siap?"

"Brengsek! Cepat! Dan kau harus tahu, aku benci kau yang lambat!" Baekhyun mengumpat marah.

Dan gadis itu menghentakkan celana Chanyeol dan langsung celana dalam lelaki itu. Milik Chanyeol yang begitu gagah menggoda minta dijamah. Sebelum Baekhyun menyentuh milik Chanyeol, tangannya ditepis oleh sipemilik benda memuaskan itu.

"Waktu kita tak banyak, sayang.."

Ohya. Ingatkan Baekhyun lagi bahwa mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh munyil Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tegap sama sekali tidak menyusahkan Chanyeol untuk memasuki Baekhyun sambil berdiri seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang _dress babydoll_ -nya berkumpul dipinggang, dan Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan kemeka _babyblue-_ nya.

Perpaduan yang membentuk kenikmatan tersendiri.

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki Baekhyun dengan cepat. Begitu cepat dan nikmat.

Tangan Chanyeol berada dipinggang Baekhyun, menahan agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh dari gendongannya. Memberikan arahan gerakan yang tepat. Gerakan tubuh keduanya semakin cepat.

Keduanya mendesah bersahutan. Sesekali saling melumat.

Ketika Baekhyun berhenti dengan gerakannya, Chanyeol mengambil alih. Ia mendorong kuat alat kelaminnya untuk memenuhi hasrat keduanya.

Chanyeol menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan keras dan cepat. Dan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menyentuh bagian yang nikmat itu lagi dan lagi.

Hingga Baekhyun sampai pada orgasmenya.

"Yaa, sayang. Lepaskan.."

Baekhyun melepaskannya, lagi. Baekhyun menikmati pelepasan yang membuatnya puas.

Dan hari itu akan menjadi hari panas yang panjang, karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan datang.

Dan akan sangat melelahkan saat Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya. Tapi Chanyeol malah membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya menungging. Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Menggempurnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun datang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan Chanyeol? Masih belum.

"Aku lelah Chaaanh.." Desah Baekhyu dengan padangan yang sayu. Sangat seksi.

"Tidak, sayang. Telentang."

Dan bagaimana pun lelahnya Baekhyun, gadis itu tetap mengabulkan permintaan hasrat sang kekasih hingga sang kekasih melepaskan cairannya. Dan selesai tepat sebelum ayah dan ibu dari gadis itu memasuki perkarangan rumahnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ha to the Ha**

 **Gue gabut. Gue kuker. Gue lemes. Gue bikin foreplaynya jago, tapi bikin klimaksnya susah,- ribetyeeh:v**

 **But. Ini gue tulis 2jam ae. Maapin atas segala kekurangan. Jan bilang kurang hot. Trus jan minta-minta sequel,- karna itu cuma bikin gue makin gabut. Yeah.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Wanna review? Or give me you ide buat ff chanbaek lainnya. HAHA**

 **See you with other fiction.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
